There are a great variety of respirators and masks that have certain peripheral structures. These certain peripheral structures are intended to fit a great variety of faces having unique noses, unique cheeks, unique cheekbones, unique mouths and unique chins. Such an intention is admirable. Such a goal is likely impossible to achieve.
CPAP is an acronym for “continuous positive airway pressure.” A CPAP machine or ventilator is a continuous positive airway pressure ventilator. Such a ventilator applies mild air pressure on a continuous basis to keep the airways continuously open in a person who is able to breathe spontaneously on his or her own. Such mild pressure from a CPAP ventilator may prevent an airway from collapsing or becoming blocked.
A CPAP ventilator can be compared to a PEEP ventilator. PEEP stands for positive end-expiratory pressure. A PEEP ventilator will impose positive pressure only at the end of the exhalation. Such is in contrast to a CPAP ventilator that will apply continuous positive airway pressure throughout the breathing cycle. Each of a CPAP and PEEP ventilator “stent” the lungs' alveoli open and to recruit more of the lung's surface area for ventilation.
The CPAP ventilator itself does not cycle during CPAP. The CPAP ventilator provides no additional pressure above the level of the selected CPAP. With a CPAP ventilator, a patient must initiate all of his or her breaths. CPAP is applied without pause or end to the airway.
An adult with a relatively large face or an infant with a relatively small face may be connected to a CPAP ventilator. For example, an adult or teenager or young child with breathing issues, such as sleep apnea, may use a CPAP ventilator. Or a preterm infant or newborn may benefit from a CPAP ventilator.
CPAP “home” ventilators are sold. CPAP ventilators may include humidifiers and heated humidifiers.
CPAP masks include nasal masks, full face masks, total face masks, nasal pillow masks, hybrid masks and oral masks. A full face mask may surround only the nose and the mouth, whereas a total face mask may surround the eyes, nose and mouth. A full face mask or total face mask may be a naso-oral mask where CPAP is delivered through both the nose and the mouth.
CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) is used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) by delivering a fixed pressure of normal room air. This air pressure supports the airway by acting like an artificial splint, thereby preventing the airway from collapsing during sleep. CPAP is considered the most successful, non-invasive way of treating OSA and other sleep related breathing disorders.
CPAP users often manipulate their mask by grasping the elbow protruding from the front of the mask to use as a handle.
A common problem encountered with prior CPAP nose masks is the tendency to leak positive pressure air around the bridge and sides of the patient's nose, particularly where the cheek regions and nose intersect. This is undesirable because the continuously leaking positive pressure air tends to dry the patient's eyes, creating uncomfortable wearing and operating conditions.